


Support

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Service Dogs, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Delta has always been there with him.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneak peek at a much longer fic I'm writing!

Boss opens his eyes to a worried canine face looking up at him.  Delta is laying on him, whining softly, big soulful eyes staring at him.  “I’m okay, vod,” he murmurs, rubbing the shepherd’s ears, “See?  I’m okay.”  He rubs his eyes with his other hand, sighing.

This panic attack was the worst he’s had in a while, and his chest still aches in a way that has nothing to do with the eighty pounds of German Shepherd laying on it.  “Just went back there, you know?”  Maybe he ought to feel stupid, talking to his dog about all this, but hell.  Delta was there with him then, too.  He’ll understand.  

Delta snuffles at his cheek, licking away the tears Boss hadn’t even realized were there.  More follow, as words come pouring out, and he wraps his arms around Delta’s shoulders, sobbing into the thick fur there.  Delta doesn’t move, just leans into him, pressing his weight against him to ground him.  

Finally, Boss exhausts himself and the the choked sobs fade into shuddered breaths.  Delta still doesn’t move, not until Boss picks himself up; even then, he stays tight against his legs as he makes his way to bed.  He probably shouldn’t give into that urge, but fuck, he’s tired.  Delta hops up with him, circling before he settles down next to him, though he doesn’t curl up like he’s going to sleep - he’s staying on alert, keeping watch.  Boss buries his hand in thick dark fur, feeling himself start to relax.  “Good boy,” he says, a tired smile on his lips as he closes his eyes.


End file.
